There have been more and more applications on mobile devices, and these applications are getting more and more complicated. The applications use graphic rendering when displaying graphics. For example, a graphic displaying of a web game at the mobile device requires graphic rendering. The graphic rendering converts a high level description of an object into graphics displayed on a displaying device. For example, graphic rendering occurs in a process that converts a mathematical model of a three-dimensional object, e.g., a 3D object or scene, into bitmap graphics. Another example of graphic rendering is to convert a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) file into graphics displayed on a monitor screen.
There are two major applications of the graphic rendering.
A first application is at a web browser. Among internet technologies, HTML5 is a new and popular technology. It has also become popular to use Canvas standard of HTML5 to process graphic rendering at the web browser. However, at most mobile devices, web browsers use the HTML5 Canvas standard as a node controlling component of HTML so that operations such as a layout logic, an event, or a redrawing require using the node tree of HTML. A CPU is forced to process many operations due to such complicated logics. The graphic application or game that uses the above technology often has a pitfall of slow graphic rendering.
A second application is at a game client. In the conventional technologies, a client of a game application is developed by using C++ or Java codes and a process of graphic rendering is executed by a GPU. However, the client of the game application needs downloading and installing. In addition, its updating is also troublesome. As a result, a person skilled in the art often tries to improve a speed of the graphic rendering at the mobile device.